renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigas O'Donoghue
Gigas O'Donoghue lives on the island country of Ireland, in the county of Cúige Chonnacht. He is married to Gracelynn and together have a set of twin girls, Caitlin Marie and Shauna Rose. Gigas Coco was born in the year of 1422 AD but with the name of Cillian O'Kelly. He was born to the couple of Mairenn and Balthor O'Kelly just 35km of present day Galway. He has an older sister by two years named Erynn Rose who would tease and torment him constantly. Childhood Years He grew up with the harsh childhood that many in his old Irish town in the western central of the country had faced, having their country fight a war with some English Lords in the eastern portion of the country that started in 1410 AD. With many of the able bodies being in the fighting armies, the basic food stuffs like wheat and any meat were hard to come by. His family lived on a small little farm plot allotted to them by the local lord. By the time Gigas was eight years old, he could mend torn leather straps, lash rope, catch fish in the local river with net or pole, take care of what few farm animals they had and whatever else he could do around their farm. As more and more time passed, many more adults would go off and be put into the armies to try to fend off the English Invasion, and very few would come back alive. This was his first encounter with the evils of man. As time went on, Gigas found himself helping out on other farms when there wasn't much to do on theirs. More and more families were being left without fathers and older sons and pretty soon, mothers started to take up the sword and enter into the war. Many, many kids started to become orphans. As the war drug on, towns started to become empty, kids being sent off to elders and other family members or just up and leaving their family farms when word of their parents death came back. Gigas lost many of his childhood friends because of this and to it, his dire hatred for the English crown and their intolerable ways. His parents joined the effort in 1436 AD and his older sister, Erynn, and he were left in the care of family friends near their farm. He would go out daily and work on their farm, tending to it while their parents were off fighting for the freedom from English oppression. Two years later, at the age of 16, he left his sister behind to search for their parents on the battlefields around The Pale, earthen fortifications surrounding the town of Dublin and having a length of nearly 80km. After two months of searching he found the battle grave of his mother, Mairenn, alongside the graves of hundreds and thousands of other Irish fighting for freedom. Finding no trace of their father anywhere on many of the battlefields, he left with the sadness of not finding their father and returned home. Upon his return he found their village had been ransacked by a rival Lord's army and found his sister's cross in the hand of their dead female caretaker, Catherine. With no family left that he knew of, he did the only thing left to him, he left the country and its hateful wars behind and went to mainland Europe. Office's Held 'An Mumhain '(partial terms from council resignations in 1456) *Constable *Sergeant 'Cúige Chonnacht '(started during Fae's term and stopped with Bella's last term, to continue at a later date) Baile Átha Luain - Second Mayor *Sheriff *Captain *Trade Minister *Judge *Public Prosecutor *Mines Superintendent *Baile Átha Luain's Harbour Master during early stages of port construction. Category:People Category:People